OBJECTIVES: 1) Clinical-physiologic-radiologic-pathologic correlations in chronic interstitial pneumonia. Retrospective & prospective study of etiology, natural history, effect of treatment. Correlation with electron microscopic observations. Similar correlative studies in the pneumoconioses. 2) Industrial survey of asbestosis: Long-term observation with control groups. Methods of early detection. Natural history of early disease. Tape-recording of dry rales. Ultrasound studies of pleural thickening. Quantitative observations on early finger clubbing. 3) "Mini-Computers" for pulmonary laboratories; automated function studies; computer-aided diagnosis in pulmonary disease. 4) Papain- and cadmium-induced emphysema: Histologic, ultrastructure and biochemical studies. 5) Effect of drugs, particularly marihuana, on pulmonary mechanics and control of respiration. 6) Conditioning of respiratory resistance; bronchial asthma-psychotherapy. 7) Non-respiratory functions of lung: Effect of insulin-induced hypoglycemia on urinary excretion of epinephrine in asthma. Effect of infused epinephrine in normals & asthmatics. 8) Clinical studies on autonomic regulation of tracheobronchial tree: Interaction of catecholamines and adrenergic blockers with adrenergic receptor system. 9) Postnatal growth and development of the mammalian lung. Respiratory abnormalities in endocrine disturbances.